tocfandomcom-20200214-history
Triforce of Courage Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Current administrators: *Neo (Talk) **Status:Co-founder (Admin & Bureaucrat) *Shade Link (Talk) **Status:Admin & Bureaucrat Past administrators" *Ironknuckle1 (Talk) **Status:Founder (Admin & Bureaucrat) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Please don't ask to be an administrator unless you're truly committed to the wiki. Handing out user rights isn't something we do very often. You have to EARN it. Once you feel you have earned adminship, ask a current admin or bureaucrat. They will either approve, disapprove, or ask the users to vote on it. If you are denied, please don't be discouraged. We'll tell you how you need to improve for the future so you can work on it and try again someday. Do NOT hassle admins every week about becoming an admin. Wait one month after a denied request to try again. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Here are some guidelines for admins: *NEVER block a user for something on another site. If it didn't happen here, it's not our concern. *Do NOT let your abilities go to your head. If the rest of the staff disapproves of your behavior, you may lose your status or even receive a block. *Don't push people around because you're an admin. If someone's hassling you, it's alright to block them, but it will usually only be for a short while. Blocking someone you don't like because they have a different opinion than you will result in the termination of your adminship and a block for a length decided upon by the remaining staff.